Nickelodeon Music Fest: New Years 2013!
by Deviant Crew
Summary: Nickelodeon Music Fest is back bigger and better for this New Years! Join all of your favorite Nick Jr and Nickelodeon Stars for this great concert!
1. 11:50 AM

"Alright Team, New Years is coming and we need a plan. We have spent enough money on specials and cannot afford another one for New Years. Are there any inexpensive ideas?" Mr. Nick asks.

"Hey, remember Nickelodeon's Mega Music Fest 2010? Maybe we can have another one." Ruby suggests. "That was tons of fun when we did it last time. Plus, everyone can be part of it!"

"What a great idea, Ruby!" Mr. Nick smiles. "It's settled: We shall have Nickelodeon Mega Music Fest- New Years Eve!" Mr. Nick announces.

NEW YEARS EVE

"You can't catch me!" Rintoo and Kai Lan are playing tag in the grass. Kai Lan tags him and they fall over, laughing. Suddenly, a shadow covers the sun. Above them is the Cat Agent, Kitty Katswell.

"There you are! Didn't you know that Tolee and Hoho are already at the Stage?" Kitty asks.

"What?" Kai Lan looks at the clock inside to see the time. It's 11:50 "Oh no! We lost track of time!" Kai Lan says.

"You lost track of time... I can't believe this..." Kitty facepalms. "You need to take responsibility and keep track." Kitty starts walking away and signals them to follow her. "Come on now, Children. The sooner we get there, the better. We don't want Ruby waiting, now do we?" Kitty asks.

Kitty starts murmuring to herself, and Rintoo eavesdrops. "With Mr. Nick getting up there in age, we need a new CEO. I don't even know where to begin to find one..."

"What's a CEO?" Rintoo asks.

"What? You heard me?" Kitty growls. She calms down, and explains. "A CEO is someone who is in charge of everything that goes on at Nickelodeon."

"Like a King?" Rintoo asks.

"A king is a strong word to use, but in a certain way, I guess so." Kitty says.

"Man, she's taking forever to get to the Stage. We're supposed to walk? We won't make it in time. I bet Lulu isn't there yet. She could help us out..." Rintoo then hatches an idea. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What?" Kai Lan asks.

"Let's try to ditch this cat. And I have a great idea. Just follow along." Rintoo says.

"Come on now, we have a strict schedule. Hurry up your feet." Kitty pushes them along.

"I bet one day I'll become king of Nick Jr, and that will be the first to go." Rintoo replies.

"It's called a CEO, and not as I'm around." Kitty replies.

"Well in that case, you're fired." Rintoo slyly responds.

"Nice try, but only the King, I mean, CEO can do that. And that position is filled in by Mr. Nick." Kitty smirks.

"Well, he might be future king." Kai Lan adds.

"In your dreams." Kitty says. "And with an attitude like that, I highly doubt you'll fill the job."

"Not the way I see it." Rintoo smiles.

Disney's The Lion King & Aaron Carter- I Just Can't Wait To Be King: Sung by Kitty Katswell, Rintoo, and Kai Lan.

_**Rintoo:**__ I'm gonna be a mighty king_  
_So enemies beware_  
_**Kitty:**__ Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_  
_With quite so little hair_

_**Rintoo:**__ I'm gonna be the mane event_  
_Like no king was before_  
_I'm brushing up on looking down_  
_I'm working on my roar!_

_**Kitty:**__ Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_  
_**Rintoo:**__ Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
__**Kitty:**__ You've rather a long way to go  
__Little Brat, if you think_

_**Rintoo:**__ No one saying, "Do this"_  
_**Kitty:**__ Now when I said that, I..._  
_**Kai Lan:**__ No one saying, "Be there"_  
_**Kitty:** What I meant was..._

_**Rintoo:** No one saying, "Stop that"_  
_**Kitty:** Look, what you don't realize..._  
_**Kai Lan:** No one saying, "See here"_  
_**Kitty:** Now see here!_

_**Rintoo:** Free to run around all day_  
_**Kitty:** Well, that's definitely out_  
_**Rintoo:** Free to do it all my way_

_**Kitty:** I think it's time that you and I_  
_Arranged a heart to heart_  
_**Ritnoo:** Kings don't need advice_  
_From little kitties for a start_

_**Kitty:** If this is where the company is headed_  
_Count me out!_  
_Out of service, out of America,_  
_I wouldn't hang about!  
__I highly doubt you'll be the greatest thing!_

_**Rintoo:** Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Everyone around looks to hear the song, and start joining in, dancing and singing.

_Now everybody look left_  
_Now everybody look right_  
_'Cause Everywhere you look I'm_  
_Standin' in the spotlight!_

_**Kitty:** Not yet!_

_**Rintoo:** The time has come  
As someone said  
To talk of many things  
This may be true  
But I would rather stick to talking kings_

_It's easy to be royal_  
_If you're already leonine_  
_It isn't just my right_  
_Even my left will be divine_  
_The company is waiting to go zing, yeah_

_**Rintoo & Kai Lan:** Oh, I just can't wait to be king_  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_  
_Oh, I just can't wait... to be king!_

"Ha ha ha, you've had your fun, now..." Kitty looks around, and they're gone in the crowd of people. "Are you kidding me? Come back here and get in the TuffMobile!" Kitty yells. She waits, but they don't come back. She takes a deep sigh.


	2. 11:55 AM

11:55 PM

"Where is she? She's a big icon who needs to be here on time!" Ruby impatiently waits at the entrance.

Kai Lan shows up with her friends. "I'm here!" Ruby gives her a glare. "What? But Ruby, me and my friends were..."

Kai Lan explains, but Ruby stops her. "None of your excuses! Now let's get you all cleaned up."

Disney's Mulan- Honor To Us All: Sung by Ruby, Louise, Kai Lan and her friends along with Ye Ye.

_**Louise:** This is what you give me to work with_  
_Well honey, I've seen worse_  
_We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse_

"我的天哪！(Wǒ de tiān nǎ!:Oh My goodness!) It's freezing, Kai Lan!" Rintoo shivers

"It would have been warm if you were here on time." Ruby says.

_**Ruby:** We'll have you washed and dried_  
_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_  
_Trust my recipe for instant prize_  
_You'll bring honor to us all_

Ruby checks Kai Lan's wrist. "Kai Lan, what's this?"

"Uhh, lyrics? In case I forget something?" Kai Lan sheepishly replies.

"You don't need that. You're a great singer without it." Louise adds.

_**Ruby:** Wait and see, when we're through_  
_Boys will gladly like to sing with you_  
_With good fortune  
__**Louise:** and a great hairdo  
__**Ruby & Louise:** You'll bring honor to us all_

_**Kai Lan Boys (Tolee, HoHo, & Rintoo):** _

_A girl can bring her family_  
_Great honor in one way_  
_By singing from the heart_  
_And this could be that day_

_**Ruby:** Men want girls with good taste_  
_**Louise:** Calm, obedient, who work fast paced_  
_**Ruby:** With good breeding,  
__**Louise:** and a tiny waist  
__**Ruby & Louise:** You'll bring honor to us all_

**_Kai Lan Boys:_**

_We all must give it all we've got and always sing along_  
_A man by playing tunes_  
_A girl by singing songs_

_**Ruby:** When we're through,_  
_**Louise:** You can't fail_  
_**Ruby:** Like a lotus blossom soft and pale_  
_**Louise:** How could any fellow say "no sale"_  
_**Ruby & Louise**: You'll bring honor to us all_

_**Ruby:** There, you're ready._  
_**Ye Ye:** Not Yet. An apple for serenity,_  
_A pendant for balance_  
_Beads of jade for beauty_  
_You must proudly show it_  
_Now add a cricket, just for luck_  
_And I know you can't blow it._

_**Kai Lan:** Ancestors, hear my plea_  
_Help me not to make a fool of me_  
_And to not uproot my family tree_  
_Keep my Ye Ye standing tall_

**_Kai Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, & HoHo:_**

_Scarier than a haunted tower  
__We'll be singing every hour  
__Destiny, help our girl  
__And our future  
__As it fast unfurls  
__Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
__Each a perfect porcelain doll_

_**HoHo:** Please bring honor to us,  
__**Tolee:** Please bring honor to us,  
__**Rintoo:** Please bring honor to us,  
__**Kai Lan:** Please bring honor to us,  
__**All 4:** Please bring honor to us all!_

"Kai Lan is finally set! Places, everyone! We're starting at exactly noon and we're not stopping until the ball drops, so get your rear in gear!" Kitty talks on a headset to the rest of the cast. "You're late, you're so late!" Kitty turns off the headset for a moment to talk to Kai Lan.

"We're sorry. We..." Rintoo tries explaining, but Kitty stops him.

"Just get into position. We're starting in two minutes!" Kitty turns the headset back on and continues talking.

"K-Kai Lan?" Rintoo asks.

"Yes, Rintoo?" Kai Lan asks.

"I'm afraid. So many people are out there." Rintoo pokes his head out for a moment to see the seats filled to the brim with an anticipating audience.

"Don't worry, Rintoo. I'm scared too, but we're not up yet. Dora and Diego are up first." Kai Lan looks at the sheet.


	3. 12:00 AM- Noon

"Hello everyone! Nickelodeon Mega Music Fest 2013 will now start! Join us for 12 Hours of singing and dancing! Up first..." Dora explains.

"Incoming!" A familiar boy swings down from a vine and lands next to Dora.

"Look everyone, it's Diego! It's been so long, Diego!" Dora says.

"How about a little Fiesta, just you and me?" Diego asks.

"What song?" Dora asks.

"This one right here." Diego pulls out a disc. Ruby takes it and puts it in the player.

Carlito- Who's that boy (Go, Go, Go!): Sung by Dora and Diego

_**Diego:**__ Hey, Senorita! Senorita Dora, you want to go with me to Mexico? Ah come on ... I'm Diego!_

_Me me me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna Go, Go, Go!_  
_Me me me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna Go, Go, Go!_

_**Dora:**__ Who's that boy, want to be amigo?_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego! Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy I'll never let go?_  
_**Diego:**__ Dia-Diego! Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy? Come and dance, amigo!_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego, Diego, Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's that boy? Take a chance on me now - we want you so._

_**Diego:** Every night I'm walking walking very far I'm very tired._  
_Have no rest and no siesta — manana._  
_I come to you in my sombrero im a tex-mex hero._  
_Senorita say caramba now it's fiesta time._  
_Senorita say caramba now it's fiesta time. _

_**Dora:** Hey! Lets mi run away! Across Rio Grande with you hand in hand._  
_The night is so dark so bright are the stars, there's got to be magic - come say who you areeee areee..._

_**Diego:** Me me me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna Go, Go, Go!_

___**Dora:**__ Who's that boy, want to be amigo?_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego! Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy I'll never let go?_  
_**Diego:**__ Dia-Diego! Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy? Come and dance, amigo!_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego, Diego, Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's that boy? Take a chance on me now - we want you so._

_**Diego:** I can sing and I can dance I'm very nice and hot and spicy._  
_I have the looks and I can cook a taco._  
_**Dora:** Carumba!_  
_**Diego:** Very famous gringo help mi blingo on my guitarra._  
_Senorita say caramba, now it's fiesta time._

_**Dora:** Hey! Lets mi run away! Across Rio Grande with you hand in hand._  
_The night is so dark so bright are the stars, there's got to be magic - come say who you areeee areee..._

_**Diego:** Me me me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna Go, Go, Go!_

___**Dora:**__ Who's that boy, want to be amigo?_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego! Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy I'll never let go?_  
_**Diego:**__ Dia-Diego! Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy? Come and dance, amigo!_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego, Diego, Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's that boy? Take a chance on me now - we want you so._

_**Diego:** Everybody's got to have a chica Fiesta!_

_Me me me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna Go Go Go_

_____**Dora:**__ Who's that boy, want to be amigo?_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego! Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy I'll never let go?_  
_**Diego:**__ Dia-Diego! Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy? Come and dance, amigo!_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego, Diego, Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's that boy? Take a chance on me now - we want you so._

_**Diego:** Me me me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna Go, Go, Go!_

_____**Dora:**__ Who's that boy, want to be amigo?_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego! Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy I'll never let go?_  
_**Diego:**__ Dia-Diego! Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's the boy? Come and dance, amigo!_  
_**Diego:**__ Diego, Diego, Dia-Diego!_  
_**Dora:**__ Who's that boy? Take a chance on me now - we want you so._

_**Diego:** Hey senorita where you going? You wanna be my Muchacha?_


	4. 1:00 PM

"Tonight is going to be great!" Wubbzy says.

"Hey Little Buddy, why don't we sing a song, too?" Widget asks.

"Yes, yes, yes! That sounds like a great idea!" Walden agrees.

"And I got the song!" Wubbzy puts the CD and the song begins.

Aaron Carter- Bounce: Sung by Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden

_**All 3:**__ I wanna see ya bounce_

_**Wubbzy:**__ Welcome to the party _  
_This is one of a kind_  
_Like a hot chilli pepper_  
_It'll blow your mind_  
_Don't know if you can take it_  
_So now we're gonna shake it_  
_And if you can't_  
_getcha in house arrest_

_It's like this _  
_We've got the crazy notion_  
_DJ's treating us with a jumpin' potion_  
_So come on everybody throw your hands in the air_  
_Oh yeah_

_**Widget:**__ Ya gotta get up_  
_to get it down_  
_**Wubbzy:**__ Come on, come on_  
_**Widget:**__ When the beat kicks in_  
_and you feel the scream_  
_Just don't stand around_

_Are you ready to jump_  
_Gonna funk around_  
_When you feel this thing,_  
_Let the fun begin_  
_**Wubbzy:**__ Don't stop now cause I wanna see ya bounce_

_**All 3:**__ Livin' it up_  
_Cause we're here to party_  
_With a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Gonna make you happy_  
_Playin' the disco bongo with me_  
_And a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Come dance with me_

_Livin' it up_  
_Cause we're here to party_  
_With a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Gonna make you happy_  
_Playin' the disco bongo with me_  
_And a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Come dance with me_

_**Walden:**__ Stop the tracks_  
_Can't you see it's not enough_  
_Find the bliss_  
_And he's coming on tough_  
_They say turn it down_  
_What'd ya say_  
_No way_

_**Wubbzy:**__ The sounds are pumpin'_  
_From the DJ_  
_Crank it up_  
_Cause we're gonna sub-sonic_  
_The original Millenium_  
_We're gonna rock it_  
_So come on everybody throw your hands in the air_  
_**Walden:**__ Oh yeah... _

_**Widget:**__ Ya gotta get up_  
_to get it down_  
_**Wubbzy:**__ Come on, come on_  
_**Widget:**__ When the beat kicks in_  
_and you feel the scream_  
_Just don't stand around_

_Are you ready to jump_  
_Gonna funk around_  
_When you feel this thing,_  
_Let the fun begin  
__**Wubbzy:**__ Don't stop now cause I wanna see ya bounce_

_**All 3:**__ Livin' it up_  
_Cause we're here to party_  
_With a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Gonna make you happy_  
_Playin' the disco bongo with me_  
_And a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Come dance with me_

_Livin' it up_  
_Cause we're here to party_  
_With a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Gonna make you happy_  
_Playin' the disco bongo with me_  
_And a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Come dance with me_

_**Wubbzy:** Ya come on_  
_Everybody jump up and down_  
_Let's get it on_  
_I wanna see you have a good time_

_**All 3:** Bounce!_

_**Widget:** Ya come on_  
_I wanna see ya shout it out_  
_**Wubbzy:** I wanna see you bounce_  
_**Widget:** Let's shake the floor_  
_Here we go, we're gonna bounce_  
_**Walden:** Throw your hands up!_

_**All 3:**__ Livin' it up_  
_Cause we're here to party_  
_With a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Gonna make you happy_  
_Playin' the disco bongo with me_  
_And a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Come dance with me_

_Livin' it up_  
_Cause we're here to party_  
_With a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Gonna make you happy_  
_Playin' the disco bongo with me_  
_And a bouncey, bouncey_  
_Come dance with me!_

"Wow, wow! That was fun!" Wubbzy bounces around with energy.

"Looks like Wubbzy is enjoying himself." Walden comments.

"Who isn't? This year is great!" Widget replies.

"Yes, yes, yes! This New Years is the best so far!" Walden says as they all leave stage.


	5. 2:00 PM

"What song do you want to sing?" Monster asks.

Robot whispers the song in his ear.

"You want to do this song with me? But I don't know Korean!" Monster replies.

"Don't worry, bro. I got your back on the verses. Just focus on the chorus and English parts, and I'll take care of the rest." Robot relaxes him.

"Okay, here we go." Monster puts in the song, and Robot puts in a voice chip.

Psy- Gentleman: Sung by Robot & Monster

_**Robot:**__ Ah~!_  
_allangga molla wae_  
_hwakkeun haeya haneun geonji_  
_allangga molla wae_  
_malkkeum haeya haneun geonji_  
_allangga molla arikkari_  
_hamyeon kkarihae_  
_allangga molla We Like_  
_**Monster:**__ We We We Like Party hae ~_

_itjanha mariya_  
_i sarameuro malsseum_  
_deuri jamyeon mariya_  
_yonggi paegi ttolkki meot jaengi mariya_  
_neoga deudgo peunmal_  
_hago peunge nande mariya_  
_**Monster:**__ Dang, Girl! You so freakin sassy!_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah~ We are…_  
_Ah Ah Ah Ah~ We are…_  
_Ah Ah Ah Ah~_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_

_We are…_  
_We we are_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_  
_We are…_  
_We we are_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_

_**Robot:**__ allangga molla wae_  
_mikkeunhaeya haneun geonji_  
_allangga molla wae_  
_ssaekkeunhaeya haneun geonji_  
_allangga molla dalling_  
_ppalli waseo nanrihae_  
_allangga molla nanri_  
_nanri nasseo ppallihae_

_itjanha mariya_  
_neoui meori heori dari jongari mariya_  
_**Monster:**__ Good! feeling feeling?_  
_**Robot:**__ Good! budeureobge mariya_  
_aju geunyang heogsori nage_  
_agsori nage mariya_  
_**Monster:**__ Dang, Girl! I'm a party animal!_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah~ We are…_  
_Ah Ah Ah Ah~ We are…_  
_Ah Ah Ah Ah~_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_

_We are…_  
_We we are_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_  
_We are…_  
_We we are_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_

_**Robot:**__ Gonna make you sweat._  
_**Monster:**__ Gonna make you sweat._  
_**Both:**__ You know who we are~ Wet PSY!_

_**Robot:**__ Gonna make you sweat._  
_**Monster:**__ Gonna make you sweat._  
_**Both:**__ You know who we are~_  
_Wet PSY! Wet PSY! Wet PSY!_  
_Wet PSY! PSY! PSY! PSY!_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_

_We are…_  
_We we are_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_  
_We are…_  
_We we are_  
_We are mother father gentlemen_

_Mother father gentlemen_  
_Mother father gentlemen_

Robot tries to pull out the chip, but it's stuck.

"Ah! It's stuck! Hang on, I got ya!" Monster reaches into his throat to try to pull it out, but it won't budge. He pulls harder and harder until it detaches and all of the pulling force makes Monster roll off stage and crash into some instruments.

"Monster? You okay?" Robot runs off to see if he's okay.


	6. 2:30 PM

"Sing!" Max says.

"No, Max. You know you can't sing. I really do want you to sing, but your precious little voice won't be able to sing for so long." Ruby says.

"Little Brothers?" Louise asks.

"Little Brothers. You know, there is a song that I can relate my life to with Max." Ruby puts in a disc and the song starts.

Jump5- Spinnin' Around: Sung by Ruby and Louise

_**Ruby:**__ You keep me spinnin' around!_  
_Round, round, round, round, round, round, round!_

_**Louise:**__ Here we go!_  
_I was thinkin' 'bout it yesterday_  
_I was thinkin' 'bout tomorrow_  
_In a dizzy kinda sorta way, like vertigo_  
_I've been tryin' hard to figure out_  
_But it's drivin' me crazy_  
_Well you'd think I'd know by now_  
_**Both:**__ A is last, Z is first_  
_**Ruby:**__ Living life in reverse_  
_'Cause that's the way it works_

_**Ruby:**__ Spinnin' around_  
_I've got this funny feeling_  
_Turnin' my whole world upside down_  
_I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You_  
_'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around_

_**Louise:**__ What we're doing doesn't have a sequel_  
_Don't wanna lose your balance_  
_Oh, you know you gotta keep your equilibrium_  
_Goin' back to go forward_  
_All these definite maybe's_  
_It's like running around in circles_  
_**Both:**__ Make it last, take it slow_  
_**Ruby:**__ Just forget what you know_  
_'Cause that's the way it goes_

_**Ruby:**__ Spinnin' around_  
_I've got this funny feeling_  
_Turnin' my whole world upside down_  
_I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You_  
_'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around_

_**Ruby:**__ Every now and then, I feel your peacefulness surround me_  
_Then once again it all goes_  
_Up and down and over under_  
_'Round and around_  
_**Both:**__ Go, Go, Go, Jump, Jump, Go, Go, Go J5_  
_Spinnin' around, oh yeah, yea_  
_Upside down, oh yeah yeah_  
_J5 in the house, hey_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Turnin' turnin' upside down-down_  
_'Cause you're spinnin' spinnin' spinnin' me around-round_  
_Go-jump-go-jump-go-jump-go-jump_  
_Spinnin' around, that's the way it works_  
_Take it slow and not so fast (fast)_  
_Z is first and A is last (last)_  
_Up and down, all around (hey, hey)_  
_Turnin' my whole world upside down_

_**Ruby:**__ It's not to take_  
_it's to give_  
_Yes that's the way, okay_  
_The way it is_

_**Ruby:**__ Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around!_

_**Ruby:** Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around!_

"Wow, your life sounds wild, Ruby." Louise replies.

"It sure is with my little brother and I, but it's all worth it in the end." Ruby smiles.

Max walks off stage with a grumpy face. Suddenly, he gets an idea. Max looks at the list of songs being sung, and finds a certain song. Max runs to the lyric shelf, and pulls a file off of the shelf. Max looks around, and finds an entire box full of Tape Recorders. Max opens it up and pulls out all of the tape recorders, putting them on a table nearby.

He looks at the lyrics, and records his voice on one of the tape recorders.

"All those days..." Max sings, and stops the tape recorder. He takes a breath. He moves on the next tape recorder.

"chasing down a daydream..." Max takes another breath after singing.

"Max? What are you doing?" Tolee asks.

"Sing." Max points to the tape recorders and the lyric paper.

"What do you mean..." Tolee thinks for a moment. "Oh! I get it! You are one clever boy, Max." Tolee gives a thumbs up. Max smiles. Tolee walks away, and Max continues what he's doing.

"All those years..." Max sings and stops to move on the next part.


	7. 3:00 PM

"Alright, for our next song..." Dora explains, but suddenly, the clever little fox, Swiper appears.

"Ha ha!" Swiper comes in and snatches the Microphone.

"Hey!" Dora turns around to see the fox smirk and laugh.

"Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping!" Dora chants.

"You're too late. And now that I have the spotlight, I'm going to sing." Swiper smiles.

"What?" Dora asks in confusion. Swiper tosses a CD into the player.

Usher- More: Solo Song sung by Swiper

_**Swiper:**__ Watch me as I dance under the spotlight- _  
_listen to the people screaming out more, and more_  
_Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back, _  
_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back, _  
_So captivating when I get it on the floor. _

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, _  
_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror, _  
_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner. _  
_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up. _

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _  
_if you on the floor, bring out the fire, _  
_And light it up, take it up higher, _  
_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more. _

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more. _

_Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite _  
_put em in the air, if you more (and) more, _  
_Cos I can't wait to feel it. _  
_I go hard, can't stop, _  
_But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back, _  
_Never quittin' don't believe in that. _

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, _  
_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror, _  
_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner. _  
_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up. _

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _  
_if you on the floor, bring out the fire, _  
_And light it up, take it up higher, _  
_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more._

_ If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more. _

_Ooooooooo..._  
_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.._  
_Ooooooooo..._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _  
_if you on the floor, bring out the fire, _  
_And light it up, take it up higher, _  
_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more. _

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _  
_if you on the floor, bring out the fire, _  
_And light it up, take it up higher, _  
_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more. _

_Ooooooooo..._  
_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.._  
_Ooooooooo..._

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more._

When the song ends, Swiper drops the Mic to the ground and walks away without saying another word.

"Uhh... Swiper, everyone!" Dora claps. "I guess even he couldn't resist singing a song!"


	8. 4:00 PM

"It's my turn." Kitty pulls off her headset and starts to walk onstage.

"She's singing a song?" Jimmy, one of the backstage crew asks. Carl shrugs.

"This is a song for a boy I used to love, but now he's in Jail for almost taking my spy memory. Look where I am now, Jack Rabbit!" Kitty grabs the mic and she song starts playing.

Taylor Swift- I Knew You Were Trouble: Solo Song sung by Kitty Katswell

_**Kitty:**__ Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e-e_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_  
_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

"I hope you like it in your dark cold cell, Jack." Kitty walks off stage.


	9. 5:00 PM

"We've had some fun tonight, but now let's really get into the powerful Magic. Christmas might be over, but spirits are still high and bright. Join me now in this beautiful song." Aang appears on stage. He puts in a slow song, dimming the lights.

Josh Groban- Believe: Sung by Aang and Korra

_**Aang:**__ Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_  
_Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_  
_**Korra:**__ We were dreamers not so long ago_  
_But one by one we all had to grow up_

_**Aang:**__ When it seems the magic slipped away_  
_We find it all again on Christmas Day_

_**Korra:**__ Believe in what your heart is sayin'_  
_Hear the melody that's playin'_  
_There's no time to waste_  
_There's so much to celebrate_

_**Aang:**__ Believe in what you feel inside_  
_And give your dreams the wings to fly_  
_You have everything you need_  
_If you just believe_

_**Korra:**__ Trains move quickly to their journey's end_  
_Destinations are where we begin again_  
_**Aang:**__ Ships go sailing far across the sea_  
_Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_

_**Korra:**__ When it seems that we have lost our way_  
_We find ourselves again on Christmas Day_

_**Aang:**__ Believe in what your heart is sayin'_  
_Hear the melody that's playin'_  
_There's no time to waste_  
_There's so much to celebrate_

_**Korra:**__ Believe in what you feel inside_  
_And give your dreams the wings to fly_  
_You have everything you need_  
_If you just believe_

_**Aang:**__ If you just believe,  
__**Korra:**__ if you just believe_

_**Both:**__ If you just believe, just believe, just believe_

The crowd cheers in love and all of the other singers have tears flowing down their eyes. Aang and Korra take a bow and leave the stage.


	10. 6:00 PM

"Hey, why not have a love song next for two new lovebirds for the halfway point?" Bessie gets Kai Lan and Rintoo onstage.

"Oh no, I don't think I can do this." Kai Lan worries.

"Come on, go up there girl!" Tolee pushes her on stage, followed by Rintoo.

There is a moment of silence.

"I'm afraid, Kai Lan." Rintoo shivers, looking at the big crowd. "I'm frozen by stage freight. What do we do?"

"You sing! You don't want to disappoint all of these fans, do you?" Ruby asks.

The crowd starts chanting their names. "Rintoo! Rintoo!"

"Kai Lan! Kai Lan!"

Kai Lan and Rintoo think for a moment and decide to muster enough courage. "You're right, we should into the Christmas Spirit.

We have a song to sing!" Rintoo grabs the mic, along with Kai Lan.

"It goes something like this..." Kai Lan starts the song.

Kelly Clarkson- Underneath The Tree: Sung by Kai Lan and Rintoo

_**Kai Lan:**__ You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
__**Rintoo:**__ Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree_

_**Rintoo:**__ Tonight  
I'm gonna hold you close  
Make sure that you know  
I was lost before you  
Christmas was cold and grey  
Another holiday alone to celebrate  
But then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree_

_**Kai Lan: **You're here where you should be_  
_Snow is falling as the carolers sing_  
_It just wasn't the same_  
_Alone on Christmas day_  
_Presents, what a beautiful sight_  
_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight_  
_You're all that I need_  
_Underneath the tree_

_**Kai Lan:**__ I found what I was looking for  
A love that's meant for me  
A heart that's mine completely  
Knocked me right off my feet  
And this year I will fall  
With no worries at all  
'Cause you are near and everything's clear  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree_

_**Rintoo:** You're here where you should be_  
_Snow is falling as the carolers sing_  
_It just wasn't the same_  
_Alone on Christmas day_  
_Presents, what a beautiful sight_  
_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight_  
_You're all that I need_  
_Underneath the tree_

"I hope you don't mind that I'm in love with Kai Lan. I didn't want to make you jealous." Rintoo says to Tolee.

"I can tell you really do love her. Go get her, tiger." Tolee smiles.

_**Kai Lan:**__ And then one day everything changed  
__**Rintoo:**__ You're all I need  
__**Both:**__ Underneath the tree_

_**Both:**__ You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
Tonight_

Kai Lan and Rintoo after the song go in for a kiss and plant it. The crowd cheers as they leave, holding hands.


	11. 7:00 PM

"You know, I don't feel scared anymore." Kai Lan smiles.

"Me too. And I won't the rest of the day as long as you're with me." Rintoo kisses her on the cheek.

"I feel like such a beauty princess!" Ruby walks on stage with a brand new Princess Dress.

"Wow! Doesn't she look lovely folks?" SpongeBob asks.

"And here come's Kai Lan!" Ruby steps aside and Kai Lan, dressed in a Kimono.

"Holy Tolito! You look stunning, Kai Lan!" SpongeBob compliments.

"Thank you." Kai Lan thanks, blushing.

"You know, some days when I sleep, I dream about having a Castle in the Sky." Ruby awes in thought.

"What is that like?" Kai Lan asks.

"Well, it feels kind of like this..." Ruby hands Max a CD and he puts it in.

Nightcore- Castle in the Sky: Sung by Ruby and Kai Lan

_**Kai Lan:**__ Castle in the Sky!_

_**Ruby:**__ There's a place in my mind._  
_No one knows where it hides._  
_And my fantasy is flying._  
_It's a castle in the sky._

_It's a world of our past._  
_Where the legend still lasts._  
_And the king wears the crown._  
_But the magic spell is law._

_T-T-Take your sword and your shield._  
_There's a battle on the field._  
_You're a knight and you're right._  
_So with dragons now you'll fight._

_And my fancy is flying._  
_It's a castle in the sky._  
_Or there's nothing out there._  
_These are castles in the air._

_Fairytales live in me._  
_Fables coming from my memory._  
_Fantasy is not a crime._  
_Find your castle in the sky._

_Da, do do dali da do di do do dali da, do do do do dali da do do do do._  
_Da, do do dali da do di do do dali da, do do do do dali da do do do do._  
_Dali da do di do._

"I kind of get it!" Kai Lan joins in.

_**Kai Lan:** Da, do do dali -_  
_**Ruby:** Castle in the Sky._

_**Kai Lan:** Da, do do dali -_  
_**Ruby:** Castle in the Sky._

_**Kai Lan:**__ Da, do do dali da do di do do dali da, do do do do dali da do do do do._

_You've got the key._  
_Of the kingdom of the clouds._  
_Open the door._  
_Leaving back your doubts._

_You've got the power._  
_To live another childhood._  
_So ride the wind._  
_That leads you to the moon 'Cause._

_Fairytales live in me._  
_Fables coming from my memory._  
_Fantasy is not a crime._  
_Find your castle in the sky._

_**Ruby:**__ Da, do do dali da do di do do dali da, do do do do dali da do do do do._  
_Da, do do dali da do di do do dali da, do do do do dali da do do do do._  
_Dali da do di do._

_**Kai Lan:**__ Da, do do dali da do di do do dali da, do do do do dali da do do do do._  
_Da, do do dali da do di do do dali da, do do do do dali da do._

_**Ruby:**__ Castle in the Sky._  
_**Kai Lan:**__ Castle in the Sky._  
_**Both:**__ Castle in the Sky!_

The crowd applaud and Ruby along with Kai Lan bow. They head off stage.


	12. 8:00 PM

"Where are we going, SpongeBob?" Hoho asks.

"We're going fishing!" SpongeBob answers.

"I knew it. Something I didn't want to do. What a surprise." Squidward sighs.

"Fishing?" Timmy says in anger.

"I don't want to go fishing!" Hoho pouts.

"Oh come on, we'll make it fun... I know! How about a song?" SpongeBob asks.

The others grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes!" SpongeBob's radio doesn't seem to work, so he starts whistling.

A Goofy Movie- On The Open Road: Sung by (Main Singers) SpongeBob, Hoho, Timmy Turner, and Squidward (Background Singers) Sandy Cheeks, Jorgen Von Strangle, Sheldon J Plankton, Max & Ruby, Stimpy, Mrs. Beady, Aang and Korra

_**SpongeBob:** Do ya need a break from modern livin'?_  
_Do ya long to shed your weary load?_  
_If your nerves are raw_  
_And your brain is fried_  
_Just grab some friends and take a ride_  
_Together upon the open road_

"C'mon, Everyone! Dah-yah-yah!" SpongeBob makes his signature laugh.

_**Timmy:** All in all, I'd rather have detention_  
_**Hoho:** All in all, I'd rather eat a toad... y__uck!_  
_**Squidward:** And this moron drives like such a klutz_  
_That I'm about to hurl my guts_  
_Directly upon the road_

_**SpongeBob:** There's nothin' can upset me_  
_'Cause now we're on our way_  
_Our trusty map will guide us straight and true_  
_**Timmy:** Trixie, please don't forget me_  
_I will return someday_  
_**Hoho:** Though we may be in traction when we do_

_**SpongeBob:** Me and Max relaxin' like the old days_  
_**Timmy:** This is worse than dragon breath and acne_  
_**SpongeBob:** In a buddy-buddy kind of mode_  
_**Hoho:** I'm so mad, __I think I may explode_  
_**SpongeBob:** When I see that highway, I could cry_  
_**Squidward:** Ya know that's funny, s__o could I_  
_**All:** Just bein' out on the open road_

_**Sandy:** Howdy, boys_  
_Is this the way to Nashville?_

_**Jorgen:** Watch it, Sponge!_  
_Or you'll be gettin' towed!_

_**Plankton:** I'm in no hurry to arrive_  
_'Cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five_  
_The next time I see the open road_

_**Ruby:** Just a week of rest and __relaxation_  
_**Max:** Yeah!_  
_**Ruby:** And the odd but quirky episodes_

_**Timmy:** Very odd!_

_**Stimpy:** And it's Californ-I-A or bust_

_**Mrs. Beady:** Look out, you dirtbags_  
_Eat my dust_  
_From now on, I own the open road!_

_**SpongeBob:** Just us and little Hoho_  
_Our pipsqueak pioneer_  
_**Aang & Korra:** Their car ventures forever westward ho_  
_**SpongeBob:** Yeehaw!_

_**Hoho:** Could someone call a taxi_  
_**Squidward:** And get us outta here_  
_**Timmy:** To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0_

_**Everyone but passengers:** Every day another new adventure_  
_Every mile another new zip code_  
_And the cares we had are gone for good_

_**Squidward:** And I'd go with them if I could_

_**Everyone but passengers:** I've got no strings on me_  
_I'm feelin' fancy-free_  
_How wonderful to be_  
_On the open road!_


	13. 8:30 PM

"What kind of driving is that?" Otis asks.

"Oh! It's Otis the Cow! Ni Hao, Otis!" Kai Lan waves.

"SpongeBob, you obviously don't know how to have fun on a road trip." Otis laughs.

"What?" SpongeBob asks, a little offended.

"Well, how do you have fun?" Rintoo asks.

"I knew a cool kid like you would ask that. Let me tell you..." Otis puts on sunglasses and puts in a CD.

Nickelback- Animals: Sung by Otis and Rintoo

_**Otis:** I, I'm driving white and black_  
_Just got my license back_  
_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_  
_I'll ask polite if daredevils need a ride_  
_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_  
_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_  
_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_  
_The cops don't know that you were ditching_  
_They'd be pissed if they could see the rules we have all been breaking_  
_Screamin'_

_No! We're never gonna quit_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with it_  
_Just acting like we're animals_  
_No, no matter where we go_  
_And yet nobody knows_  
_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on Rintoo, get in_  
_Get in, just get in_  
_Check out the trouble we're in_

"So it's a little something like this..." Rintoo takes a microphone.

_**Rintoo:** You're beside me on the seat_  
_As we race across the street_  
_And you control how fast we go by just pulling on the gear sweet_  
_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_  
_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on the gear_  
_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_  
_Nobody ever taught you not to speak with burger in your mouth_  
_Now this is it, turn on the Nitro switch_  
_It felt so good I almost drove into a ditch_  
_and screamin'_

___No! We're never gonna quit_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with it_  
_Just acting like we're animals_  
_No, no matter where we go_  
_And yet nobody knows_  
_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on Otis, get in_  
_Get in, just get in_  
_Check out the trouble we're in_

_**Otis:** We were parked out by the tracks_  
_We're sitting in the back_  
_And we just started getting sleepy_  
_When Abby whispered "what was that?"_  
_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_  
_And that was when she started screamin'_  
_"That's Bessie outside the car!"_  
_**Rintoo:** Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_  
_Must have wound up near my phone while_  
_we were switching drive positions_  
_I guess she knew that she was missing_  
_As I tried to tell Bessie it was Otis that has been driving_  
_Screamin'_

_____**Both:** No! We're never gonna quit_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with it_  
_Just acting like we're animals_  
_No, no matter where we go_  
_And yet nobody knows_  
_We're just a couple animals_

_**Otis:** So come on baby, get in_  
_**Rintoo:** We're just a couple animals_  
_**Otis:** Get in, just get in_  
_**Rintoo:** Ain't nothing wrong with it_  
_**Otis:** Check out the trouble we're in  
**Rintoo:** We're just a couple animals  
__**Both:** Get in, just get in_

Otis pulls up with a motorcycle and Rintoo puts on his yellow and green helmet, hopping on the bike behind him.

"Awesome!" Rintoo hollers as they drive off stage, doing a wheelie.


	14. 9:00 PM

"Hey, where are all the presents? How come I didn't get any? Where are they? I want them!" The bossy little girl, Angelica, storms on stage. "I should have gotten something for Christmas! Where are my presents?"

"And who said you earned anything?" SpongeBob replies.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Angelica pouts.

"We mean..." Kai Lan implies.

"You're getting nothing for Christmas!" Everyone says.

"What? Nothing?!" Angelica screeches.

I'm Gettin' Nothin' for Christmas- Multiple Artists: Sung by Angelica and all of the Nick Jr Cast.

_**Angelica:**__ I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_Mommy and Daddy are mad_  
_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad_

_**Kai Lan:**__ You broke your bat on Rintoo's head_  
_Somebody snitched on you_  
_**Tolee:**__ You hid a frog Ruby's bed_  
_Somebody snitched on you_  
_**Rintoo:**__ You spilled some ink on your mommy's rug_  
_**Widget**__: You made Tommy eat a bug_  
_**Ruby:**__ Bought some gum with a penny slug_  
_**All:**__ Somebody snitched on you_

_**Angelica:**__ Oh_  
_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_Mommy and Daddy are mad_  
_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad_

_**Walden:**__ You put a tack on teacher's chair_  
_Somebody snitched on you_  
_**Dora:**__ You tied a knot in Kai Lan's hair_  
_Somebody snitched on you_  
_**Wubbzy:**__ You did a dance on Mommy's plants_  
_**Hoho:**__ Climbed a tree and tore your pants_  
_**Louise:**__ Filled the sugar bowl with ants_  
_**All:**__ Somebody snitched on you_

_**Angelica:**__ I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_Mommy and Daddy are mad_  
_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad_

_**Kai Lan:**__ So you better be good  
__**Dora:**__ The whole year through  
__**Ruby:**__ 'Cause if you're not  
__**Rintoo & Tolee:**__ we're warning you  
__**All:**__ You'll get nuttin' for Christmas!_

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Angelica pouts and walks off stage.


	15. 10:00 PM

"Sing." Max gets ready backstage.

"Max, whatcha doin'?" Roger asks.

"Sing." Max replies.

"But, you can't... wait a minute, is that what you were doing in the Singing Room?" Roger asks.

Max nods.

"Alright, she's your sister. I'll let you have the limelight. Good luck, little dude." Roger gives him a thumbs up.

"And now Me and Roger shall sing 'I see the light'. Enjoy." Ruby gives the signal and they play the song.

_**Ruby:**__ All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
_Standing here it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

"Good Luck, kid." Roger sees Max use tape to strap a tape recorder to his back. He walks out, and Ruby is surprised to see Max.

"Max?" Ruby looks to see. Max shows her the Tape Recorder. Max hits play and she notices that he took may tapes and put them together to make the singing.

_**Max Recording:**__ All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_**Both:**__ And at last I see the light_

_**Max Recording:**__ And it's like the fog has lifted_

_**Both:**__ And at last I see the light_

_**Ruby:**__ And it's like the sky is new_

_**Both:**__ And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_

_Now that I..._

The recording cuts off short, so Max goes for the finale

_**Max:** See you!_

Max and Ruby hug as the crowd roars with cheers.

"You were amazing! I never knew you would think of that. You're so smart. That's why I love you." Ruby smiles and tears flow down her eyes. "You truly made this night magical."

"I love you." Max stumbles to say, since his voice is sore.

"Let's go and try to make your throat feel better." Ruby and Max walk off stage, Ruby holding Max's hand.


	16. 11:00 PM

"Well, what song should we sing, Louise?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know..." Louise thinks.

"Drum!" Max walks on stage with his drum.

"Max, I can't play drum with you right now." Ruby explains. "We're about to sing."

"Wait a minute, Ruby. That's it! We can sing Little Drummer Boy!" Louise gets an idea.

"That's a great idea! And you're going to help, Max!" Ruby pulls him closer to the stage. Max smiles to the crowd.

"I'll let you two have the stage." Louise walks off stage.

Multiple Artists- Little Drummer Boy: Sung by Max and Ruby.

_**Ruby:**__ Come they told me,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum  
__**Ruby:**__ A new born King to see,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum  
__**Ruby:**__ Our finest gifts we bring,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum  
__**Ruby:**__ To lay before the King,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

_**Ruby:**__ So to honor Him,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum, _  
_**Ruby:**__ When we come._

_**Ruby:**__ Little Baby,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum _  
_**Ruby:**__ We are poor children too,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum _  
_**Ruby:**__ We have no gift to bring,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum _  
_**Ruby:**__ That's fit to give the King,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum, _  
_rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, _

_**Ruby:**__ Shall Max for you,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum, _  
_**Ruby:**__ On his drum? _

_**Ruby:**__ Mary nodded,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum _  
_**Ruby:**__ The ox and lamb kept time,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum _  
_**Ruby:**__ Max played his drum for Him,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum  
__**Ruby:**__ Max played his best for Him,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum,  
__**Both:**__ rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, _

_**Ruby:**__ Then He smiled at me,  
__**Max:**__ pa rum pum pum pum _  
_**Ruby:**__ Max and his drum._

_**Both:**__ Oh ooh oooh ooh ooh oooh oh_  
_Oh ooh oooh ooh ooh oooh oh_  
_Oh ooh oooh ooh ooh oooh oh_  
_Oh ooh oooh ooh ooh oooh oh_

_**Ruby:**__ That day, they told us_  
_**Max:**__ Pa rum pum pum pum_  
_**Ruby:**__ A great thing to discuss_  
_**Max:**__ Pa rum pum pum pum_

_**Both:**__ Us and our drum_  
_Pa rum pum pum pum_  
_Us and our drum_  
_Rum pum pum pum_

With Max playing his Drums and Ruby following him, they dance off stage.


	17. 11:55 PM

"And that concludes..." Mr. Nick begins to say, but suddenly, the Nick characters go back on stage in clothes that match their skin. "Wait a minute... they have a bonus song for everyone! Isn't that nice of them? Hit it!" Mr. Nick points to Dudley, who puts the CD in. The song starts, and people gasp.

"No, not this song! Anything but this song!" Jorgen pleads.

"Don't worry, we're not naked! We're wearing clothes the same color of our skin!" Kai Lan calms him down.

"Who's ready to bring the house down like a Wrecking Ball?" Bessie gets the crowd excited.

Bonus Song! Miley Cyrus- Wrecking Ball: Sung by everyone!

_**Ruby:**__ We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped never asking why_  
_**Dora:**__ We kissed, I fell under your spell._  
_A love no one could deny_

_**Kai Lan:**__ Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_**Wubbzy:**__ I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

Rintoo suddenly comes in with a Wrecking Ball machine, Max operating it.

_**Rintoo:**__ I came in like a wrecking ball!_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_**Timmy:**__ All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_**Timmy & Rintoo:**__ Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_**SpongeBob:**__ I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_  
_**Kitty:**__ It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_**Angelica:**__ Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_**Monster:**__ I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_**Carl:**__ I came in like a wrecking ball!  
I never hit so hard in love  
__**Widget:**__ All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me_

While they're singing, Otis takes a sledgehammer and licks it. Realizing it tastes disgusting, he wipes his tongue and tries to spit the taste out.

_**Tolee:**__ I came in like a wrecking ball!_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_**Rintoo:**__ Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_**Rintoo & Tolee:**__ Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_**Korra:**__ I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_**Aang:**__ And instead of using force_  
_I guess I should've let you win_  
_**Walden:**__ I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_**Korra, Walden, & Aang:**__ I guess I should've let you win_

_**Kai Lan:**__ Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

_**Robot:**__ I came in like a wrecking ball!_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_**Hoho:**__ All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_**Otis:**__ I came in like a wrecking ball!_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_**Swiper:**__ Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_**Ruby:**__ Yeah, you, you wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

The Crowd roars with excitement after that odd display, and Mr. Nick suddenly looks at the clock. "It's time for the countdown!" The ball is almost to the bottom as the countdown starts.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Happy New Year!

Everyone cheers and celebrates, pulling out the glass bottles of Apple Cider.

"There you have it, folks. For those who watched Nick Mega Music Fest a few years back, we hope this was a great reminder of how Nickelodeon is doing right now. We're doing amazing! And for those who joined us this year, your journey has just begun! We end this Broadcast in 2014 saying... Have a Great New Year from everyone here at Nickelodeon!" Mr. Nick ends the broadcast and joins the party.


End file.
